That one girl
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: I lost everything. First my real parents died, then my adopted parents. After a snake took my heart, my other adopted father gave me his heart. Now I seek revenge, but is that all I'll find? JayxNya and Zanexoc.
1. Her past and soon, her future

My name? My name is Honey Vener, I was an adopted child, and my mother was the nicest person I have ever met, we were very poor, and at the age of five, my loving and caring father died. His funeral was small, but lovely. After that, we lost everything; we couldn't even stay in the basement of a candy store man's place. We lived out in the woods and any time someone came around, we hid so we wouldn't get arrested. When I was 16, my mother died from cancer. I was a nothing then. But a year pasted and I learned how to live on my own. I would go to town and steal bread and water from a river that ran by. I sometimes get caught, but I would always get away. Then when I was 17 and a half, I realized I wasn't alone. I saw an old house just about a mile from where I was, I went over to it and I knocked on the door. Once it opened, a very old man opened the door, and invited me in. After that, he took me in and he became my other father. A year after I was living with him, I got it an accident. He couldn't afford to pay for the hospital, so he gave me a heart since the accident took mine away. He gave me life, and the heart he gave, was his very own. He died that night, and I knew, he gave his life, for mine. I vowed revenge on the snake that took my heart, so I went off to fight him. I made a different home for me to be closer to town. I was looking around to make sure no one saw me. Then I ran across to an ally way. I hid behind a dumpster, and saw four guys. They were dressed in red, white, black, and blue. "So, where are we going again?" the red one complained. "We are getting Sensei's tea." The white one responded. Then the name rang a bell, Sensei, as the famous Sensei Wu who has trained four young guys to protect ninjago. I knew they were nice, so I stepped out in the open. They could maybe help me with my revenge. "Um, who are you?" the black one said staring at me. "Cole, don't be mean to the girl, she is obliviously lost." The blue one said. "No, I'm not lost, I am Honey Vener, and I would like your help. You see_" "Stop right there, let's take you to the bounty, and we can hear your story there, alright?" the red one said. They took me to their bounty, and I explained it all to them. "So you see, I was born and my parents died, so I became an orphan, then this couple adopted me and they died, so I was all alone. Then an old man adopted me again, and I got in an accident with a snake, and it tore out my heart, so the old man gave me his heart and he died that night, and now I am going to get my revenge on that snake for taking my heart, and making my adopted other father give his." I said. The ninja looked at me with sadness in their eyes. "I'm so sorry, but revenge gets you no where. You can join us, and help us _defeat _them, but not kill them." The black one said. I looked down because I was frustrated and then I said, "What are your names by the way?" "Oh, I'm Jay, and this is Zane, Cole, and Kai. And Lloyd, Sensei, and Nya are around here somewhere." The blue one said. "Ok then, Jay." I said just getting used to their names, especially the white ones name. His name was my father's name that gave his heart to me. Once the others went away, the white one, Zane, led me to my room. "Um, Z-Zane, can I call you something else?" I asked. "Why? What is wrong with it?" he asked. "Well, the father that gave me my new heart was named Zane. What could I call you to make me feel better?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me. "Names do not matter, I am sorry for your loss but I am proud of my name. But if you are sad enough, well then I guess you can call me Zack." He said. "Thanks." I said and he opened a door to a girl's room. "Nya? Are you in there?" he called in. "Oh, hi Zane. What is it?" a girl with raven black hair said. "Oh, call me Zack because she had a father that was named Zane." 'Zack' said. "Well ok then, oh is she the new girl? Ok I have a bed already made for you." She said and showed me a cot next to hers. "By the way, I'm Nya." She said. "Ok Nya, thank you." I said and laid down on it. It was the softest bed I have ever laid on. Nya smiled and then we went to sleep.

**I know, I have a lot of stories, but I love to write. Hope this is a good story! R&R! **


	2. When Honey gets her first gift

**I haven't updated this story for a while, so I'll update some more now! Enjoy it! And MOST of this story is in Honey's POV.**

I got up the next morning to see Nya alredy up and was brushing her short black hair. "Oh, you are up. Well I have some things for you." Nya said and signaled me to come over. I got up, and she gave me a chair. I sat down, and she showed me a small bag. "What is it?" I asked. "This is a small bag of some things to keep you pretty and clean." Nya said and pulled out a hair brush that was purple. She started to brush my hair, then she put my hair up in a ponytail. "I look, beautiful." I said and admired myself in the mirror. Then Nya gave me the bag and said, "This is for you. Keep this to brush your hair, and make yourself fresh and clean looking." she said. "Thank you so much. I have never had such a nice thing." I said hugging her. "I'm happy you are. Come on, let's have breakfast. Za- Zack is cooking, and he is the best cook ever." Nya said and took me to the dinning room. Then I sat down next to her, and Zack brought out the breakfast. My mouth watered at the biggest breakfast I have ever seen. I saw Zack sit down across from Cole. For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a real family.

**Sorry for the chapter, I just kinda left it there to be a cliffhanger. R&R!**


	3. When a girlfriend gets hurt

**Nothing to say, but no swear words are allowed in my reviews, I don't like swear words. Thanks.**

I was walking down the hall and saw Jay doing something with a big metal thing. "Hey Jay, what are you doing?" I asked him and he looked up at me. "Oh, I'm making some random thing but I have no clue what." Jay said and pulled out a wrench. "Then how could you build it if you don't know what it is?" I asked him. Jay stopped and looked at me. "Things will turn out as they are compleated. Such as this hammer." jay said holding up a hammer. "How is it like a hammer?" I askd looking at it but nothing sparked in my brain. "I'm saying the hammer doesn't know if I'll put in a nail, or take one out. It won't know intil it is almost complete." Jay said and put it down. "Oooohhh, now that makes sense." I said. "Ok then, bye." Jay said and kept working. I walked off to find somene else to talk to that wasn't busy. I knew Kai was in town with Nya, Cole was playing video games with Lloyd, so my only option was Zane or Zack. I went over to him and saw him making dinner. Hey, I'm great at cooking, maybe he'll let me help him. "Hi Zack." I said. "Hello Honey, what are you doing this wonderful evning?" he asked. "Well, I'm a little bored so could I help? I'm great at cooking." I said. "Sure. You can make the biscuts." he said and handed me the things. "Great." I said happily and began.

* * *

**Nya POV**

"Kai, can we go back now? I'm hungry." I asked him. "Fine I'm hungry too." Kai said and we walked back to the bounty. When we got back, Cole was yelling at Jay. "It was an accident, Cole. Just let me go." Jay said in a quiet voice. "What did he do?" Kai asked Cole. "He cheated." Cole said pointing to Jay. "For the last time, I didn't!" Jay said louder now. "LIER!" Cole shouted and didn't listen to Jay. "But," Jay started. "Nope. You cheated, and there is no other thing." Cole said and turned his back on Jay. "Hey, if he says he wasn't cheating, he wasn't!" I said and hugged Jay. "Now tell me what happened." I said gently stroking Jay's hair. "Well, I was walking into the dinning room, then Cole said something but I don't know what. Then I asked him what was it if it was ment for me, but he pushed me the showed me the scores on the games set, and it was me on the 1st place spot, and Cole did get higher than me but was still in second place. He said I cheated, but I don't know why he isn't 1st. Then he started yelling at me saying I was cheating and made him loose, but I didn't." Jay said. "Cole, he didn't, I know Jay. He can't lie. Say you're sorry." I said and looked up at Cole. Cole sneared and said quietly, "Sorry Jay." "Thats better, now lets go eat." I said and we went to sit down. Zane came out with the dinner and after we ate, Honey said that she was needing some cloth for her cloths. I went out to get some and it was super dark. I crossed the cross walk and was half way across.

**Nobodies POV**

Nya was about to cross but she didn't see that the walk sign had the red hand. She was half way across, but then a bus was coming down and tried to stop, but couldn't because the road was wet from the rain that happened that morning. Nya didn't see, and BOOM! She was hit.

**It was kinda short, but I like the cliffy. Hope this is a good chapter. R&R!**


	4. The hospital riot

**Next chapter since lots of people are wondering.**

"I wonder why Nya isn't back yet." Cole said and looked at Kai who was asleep, and Jay who stared at Cole. "Uh-oh, I shouldn't of said that." Cole said covering his mouth. Jay's yes widened and ran out. And I looked out the window and it was raining again. "Wait, Jay! You need a jacket!" I yelled and ran out after him. "Wait, Honey! You need a jacket!" Cole yelled after me and ran out. "Wait, Cole! You need a jacket!" Zane yelled out and ran out. "Huh?" Kai said groggly as he just woke up. Then Kai saw that no one was there. "Hey, where'd everyone go?" he called out. "Eh, who cares." Kai said and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Jay POV**

Once I got outside, I heard the others saying wait you need a jacket. I didn't really care and I saw three guys around a spot in the road. "Is she gonna be ok?" one of them said. "She's bleeding gallons, she looks as if she skin is red." the other said. "yep, I bet she'll be dead in about an hour or so." the third said. I went over to them to see what they were looking at. Then I fell to my knees to see Nya. And what they said was true, she was bleeding a lot. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. "**SHEISHURTANDINEEDSOMEONETOHE LPMENOW!**" I screamed and the nurse stared at me then spoke, "Um, what is that?" "HOW COULD YOU BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!?" I screamed again. "Sir, you're scaring the other paitients." the nurse said not even looking at Nya. I was so fed up I pushed past her and into the back. "Hey, if he gets to go in there, we'll all go in!" I heard a person say in the waiting room. I rolled my eyes and ran down to the first emergency office doctor was. I banged on the door intil a tall brown haired woman opened the door. "And who are you? You aren't on my list." she said, "And it is my break time too." "Well, I have an emergency, and no one is helping me." I said as calm as I could. "Fine, since you are a good young man. 'Just help her!" I said irritated that everyone was too calm. She let me in and I laid Nya ojn the bed. "Oh my, my. She is covered in blood." she said and looked over Nya. 'Yes she is, and you are a DARN DOCTOR, SO HELP HER OR ELSE!" I screamed loosing my temper. "Calm down, now let me help her." the doctor said. "Oh, and sir, you have to wait outside." he said. Then I totaly lost it. "**WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO!? I AM NOT LEAVING AND THAT IS THAT!**" I screamed. "Please sir, you have to leave and don't make me call sercurity." she said and I heard her say under her breath, "Why do I always get the crazies?" I glared at her, and sat down in a chair next to Nya. "Sir, I told you, to visitors yet." she said and tried to push me out. I looked at her with a mad look and said, "Make me." She glared and pointed to the door but I stayed where I was. "I don't have time for this, I'll just help her, and you better not go anywhere." she said and started to wipe the blood off her body. After what felt like centries, Nya was ready for visiors. I was already there, so that was done. The doctor left since she was going to get the other visitors. I looked to Nya who was still unconious, then the others walked in. They all were wet but had jackets on except Zane who was just wet. I saw out in the window it was raining again. Then I saw that Kai wasn't there. "Where's Kai?" I asked. "He was asleep, and I thought it would of been better to not wake him up." Cole said. I nodded, that did make sense. "Is Nya ok?" Honey asked. I looked at honey, then at Nya. I didn't answer. I just put my head down. Honey started to cry and so did the others. Then I saw that Lloyd wasn't here. "Hey where is Lloyd?" I asked. Then they reliezed he was missing. "Guys! Wait for me! I'm not staying with kai!" Lloyd said running in. "Oh good, Lloyd is here." Honey said. Then I saw Nya opening her eyes. "Nya? Can you here me?" I asked as I cupped her face with my hand. "Jay? Is everyone ok?" she asked. "Their fine, but what about you? Are you ok?" I asked her. "Jay, I'll be fine." Nya said. The doctor came in and told us that only one visitor could stay and Lloyd started to point at me. "Lets go guys. Jay shall stay, we shall go." Lloyd said and marched out backwards. "Ok, that was wierd." Cole said. Honey and Zane pushed Cole out, and that left me with Nya. "Nya, will you make it?" I asked her. The doctor walked in and said, "I just got the news, you'll live." "For sure?" I asked her. "Yes, um no. Well 84%." the doctor said. "Thats like 20% of her dieing!" I said. "Well we will do our best." the doctor said and walked out. "Jay, it's ok." Nya said. 'No Nya, if y-you die, I will just, just, I don't know what I would do." I told her. Then I was thinking of what would happen if she died, that I didn't relieze I was hypervealating. "Jay?" Nya asked.

**Nya POV**

Oh boy, Jay is freaking out. There is one thing I could do, which is hit him. No. I could talk to him to calm him. Na. Wait, there is one more thing, and it is perfect. I grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. It was ment to be a quick one, but I knew a chance like this only happens a handful of a lifetime, so it turned out to be longer than I planed. Once I let go, Jay was quiet for the first time ever. Then he had to go, and he left. See you tommorrow, my blue Jay.

**Man! That was a long chapter for me to write. Please R&R!**


End file.
